The present invention relates to a self-contained fireplace that, in use, creates a visually unique impression and, more particularly, to a freestanding fireplace unit with an integral fountain that creates a ring of cascading water that encircles the fire.
Freestanding fireplace units for outdoor and indoor use have become increasingly popular. Such units are used primarily for the atmosphere they create, rather than for utilitarian reasons. Because these fireplaces are self-contained, they provide for enhanced safety over open campfires and permit a fire to be enjoyed under conditions that would otherwise dictate against making a fire. The present invention relates to an aesthetically pleasing enhancement to a gas-burning freestanding fireplace unit.